


Two Returning Lovers

by orphan_account



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Future Fic, Gen, Male Protagonist, POV Male Character, POV Third Person, Past Tense, Pirates, Post-Canon, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-05
Updated: 2007-05-05
Packaged: 2017-10-09 07:47:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/84726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Two Returning Lovers

It was Will Turner's first day on shore in ten years, and he was still reeling from the shock. The ground rocking under him he had expected, and it wasn't nearly as bad as it could have been; Elizabeth herself had remained practically unchanged, still as beautiful as ever, and just as true, and Will could hardly believe his luck, there. He'd seen her up on the cliff, just where they'd agreed to meet, from his ship, and seen with utmost joy a boy at her side. He had assumed too much.

He took a long silent draught of wine, and somehow Elizabeth saw his thoughts. 'We'll try for one tonight,' she said, with a smile that edged into wickedness when he arched an eyebrow at her.

'What about Jack?' said Will, concerned for the child, realizing in the following moment how absurd that was.

'He's old enough to handle himself,' she said, laughing. 'Besides, I locked up all the drink.'

'I understand about the fountain of youth,' said Will, 'But how did he ever become so...?'

'Clean? Because I've been scrubbing him and making him wash his teeth and keeping him away from the sun learning his letters. Not to worry, though, he'll be off to sea in a couple of years - it's not like I could ever stop him. Now...' She sat down on his knee, took the glass from his hand and set it down on the table. 'What was it I was saying about trying for one of our own?'

Ten years was a long time.

Meanwhile, Jack climbed out of the Inn's window, with what useful items he could carry collected in a pillowcase, and made his way nimbly down to the street. He ran off as fast as he could, down towards the harbour, where the Dutchman was anchored along with the merchants and men-of-war. One of them had to need a powder-monkey or a cabin boy, and as long as he got back on the sea he'd be free. Childhood had been even worse the second time around. While youth was all fine and good, he'd stick to rum from now on.


End file.
